Laid back afternoons
by Angel Benders
Summary: Asami, Bolin and Mako as well as others have come down to the Southern Water Tribe for some time off. Everyone's having a pleasant chat, however Mako wanders off to have a nap alone, followed soon after by Korra. Eventually they decide to do something together for the rest of the afternoon.


**A/N: Just wrote this while I have some free time. I think this turned out alright, probably a little better than my last few fics. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

It was one of those afternoons. There was plenty to do but no one felt motivated to do anything, so everyone was bored. Mako was one of those people, he had resorted to laying in his bed and sleeping off most of the afternoon with Korra by his side.

The two of them had arrived in the Southern Water Tribe a few days ago with Asami, Bolin and Tenzin as well as his family. It was holiday season and everyone had taken some time off work and decided visiting here would be a nice idea.

A nice idea it was, it got them away from the summer heat of Republic City. Lately the days there had been scorching hot, and people were spending their days in cooled rooms and pools to escape the heat.

Only one problem presented itself when choosing the Southern Water Tribe as a holiday destination, there wasn't nearly as much to do here. While the others were easily entertained by each other's company and were gathered talking, Mako had grown tired and decided sleeping was a better option. He had dismissed himself from the gathering and headed back to the hut where he was staying. Everyone was disappointed to see him go but continued in there chatter and social activities, but Korra decided to go after Mako not too long after.

She walked into his hut to find him already asleep on his bed. She watched him sleeping, taking note of how dead still he was in his sleep. He was never one for being restless, so it didn't surprise her.

When she managed to snap herself out of her dreamy daze while watching him sleep, she decided to crawl into the other side of the bed from him. He was on his side, so she decided to scoot up to him and nuzzle her head into his chest, she always felt safe like this.

The peaceful sleep lasted until late in the afternoon when Mako stirred and woke up. His eyes shot open with surprise when he found Korra lying almost right up against him. Not that this surprised him anymore, she had been doing this since they started dating a few months ago. The surprise came from having someone stay by his side day after day, she was always there and he was always glad for it.

He tilted his head down and leaned to kiss her forehead, lips gently touching her skin. He felt her shuffle gently as she slowly awoke from her light sleep.

Korra let out an enormous yawn and looked up at Mako, engulfing him with her large, ocean blue eyes.

"Afternoon sleepy head," he said, winding his fingers gently through Korra's hair.

"Sleepy head? Speak for yourself," she said, yawning again. "Why did you leave earlier?"

He removed his fingers from her hair and pulled back slightly. "You know I can only spend so long with everyone before I get tired, I decided it'd be better for me to come have a nap."

She smiled softly at him. "I know, I do too. Which is why I ended up here with you in the end."

He took that as an opportunity. "Sure. I know you just wanted to get in my bed," he said grinning. He always thought he was funny.

"Oh you're hilarious, city boy," she laughed and hit him playfully. "Anyway, what do we do? There's still time before dinner and it hasn't even started to get dark yet."

He thought for a moment. He assumed everyone would still be chattering, which left him alone with Korra. Then he had an idea.

"Well, I assume all the others are still chattering, so it's just us until dinner. Why don't we go out for a ride on Naga?" He proposed the idea hoping Korra would leap at the opportunity.

Her eyes lit up at the idea of going out for a ride on Naga. "Yes, that's a perfect idea!"

"Well what are we lying around here for, let's go!" He go up and offered Korra a hand to pull her up. She gladly accepted and grabbed on, letting him pull her up.

Korra went ahead of Mako and opened the door and began walking towards where Naga was resting. The cold wind whipped at them and Mako rubbed his arms to try keep warm.

"I'm just going to duck back and grab my coat, one moment," he said scurrying back to the hut. It only took a moment and he was back beside Korra before she had much of a chance to realise he was gone.

Korra continued to lead them to where Naga was and opened the gate. Naga leapt up from where she was resting and ran up to Korra giving her a big lick. Mako couldn't help but suspect Naga knew they were coming.

He walked up beside Naga and gave her a pat on the head. "Naga seems keen to get out, shall we?" He said gesturing towards Naga's back.

Naga seemed to get the idea and lay down, allowing them to easily get onto her back. After Mako had got himself on and positioned himself behind Korra, Naga got going almost immediately.

"Naga's keen," Mako said.

"She's always keen, aren't you girl?" Korra replied while giving Naga a rub on the side of the head to which she leaned her head into.

A small smile crept across Mako's face. The two of them really were best friends, he thought.

It wasn't long before they'd gone through the main gate to the Southern Water Tribe and entered the barren ice lands surrounding it.

Naga dashed along in the snow, obviously enjoying being back in the south where it was cold. Mako leaned into Korra's back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and in response she briefly leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

Naga ran and ran, she had seemingly endless energy. She was most definitely in her element down here.

"You know, Naga and I used to do this when we were younger. We did this as means to get away from things when we needed a break. It's one of our favourite things to do when there's spare time," Korra said as then continued on through the snow.

"I suspected you two would have done this often. It seems like something you would do," Mako replied, gently rubbing his hand up and down Korra's side.

Korra smiled, she liked the fact that Mako was always affectionate. "I'm glad you're here."

"I like it out here. Even though I hate the cold, being with you two while you're enjoying yourselves... It makes me feel happy," Mako said.

"Glad to hear it, I'm sure Naga likes having you here too, don't you girl?" Korra said rubbing the back of Naga's head to which she howled in response. "Yeah. Naga likes you."

Mako laughed. "Well I'm glad my girlfriend's pet accepts me too," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Korra gave him a light elbow in response and they both laughed. It wasn't long before they started to head back so they'd be back in time for dinner, and before it got dark.

When Naga strode back into the town they were greeted by Asami and Bolin.

"Where have you two been? You've been gone for hours!" Bolin exclaimed,

"Hours? I think you're exaggerating. But we went for a ride on Naga as you can see. We decided it'd be a nice way to relax for the afternoon," Korra said.

"Sounds like a laid back afternoon. Just so you know, dinner's almost ready so we'll see you guys there," Asami mentioned.

"See you in a bit then," Mako said.

Naga walked back to her den where Korra and Mako dismounted.

"Thanks girl, I hope you had fun running around this afternoon," Korra said rubbing Naga's side. Naga's yawn in response was satisfactory for Korra, and she turned to Mako.

"So what'd you think?" She asked.

"It was amazing, aside from feeling a bit cold I really enjoyed it. I love seeing you so happy," Mako replied.

"I'm glad," she said walking up to him. She tilted her head back and looked at him, wide eyed. He could never get over those eyes and the way she looked at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. After a few minutes they let go of each other.

"So, time to get some dinner then?" Korra said awkwardly.

Mako smiled at her. They were still awkward together, but he smiled like an idiot when they had their moments.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

They turned and walked out the gate, Korra closing it behind them.

"See you later Naga, get some rest girl," she said.

Naga yawned in response as she lay down to get some sleep.

Mako gently wound his fingers through Korra's as they walked through the town. It had been a laid back and lazy afternoon, but an enjoyable one.


End file.
